Eternal Flame
by Darkmage18
Summary: Jimmy and his friends have just finished their last class in high school. Sheen throws a party for the occasion. JC and SL, of course.


Okay, this is my first Non anime/ videogame fic, so bear with me. Since I am hooked on Anime, I may add in some guest appearances, or at least some references. At the moment I am hooked on Jimmy Neutron fanfics, so I figured I might as well write one for myself. Forgive me if its stupid. Oh, and I may make grammar errors, and spelling errors, cause my bedroom computer has no working spell check, and is so obsolete that all its good for is typing, and its hardly good for that either (Its older than me). But enough about that piece of junk. Well, I would like for all the idiots who think I own Jimmy Neutron to know that they are sadly mistaken. I own it no more than any other fan. I don't make money off of this anyway, so what's it really matter? Only to correct idiotic mistakes. I just had a very large handful of candy and some coffee-type beverage, so now I'm set to write-er type. Whatever! (I am sooo gonna regret the sugar when I'm forced to wake up tomorrow.)  
  
Eternal Flame  
  
It was a sunny day in Retroville, as Jimmy Neutron waited patiently for the bell to ring at Lindberg High School. It was the last day of his Senior year, and he could not wait to leave school. He wanted so bad to get out, go to college, and one day become a rocket scientist. Plus, Sheen was throwing a party that night and he couldn't wait to go. The rest of the class was taking their finals, which he had finished in about 5 minutes.  
  
He sat back in his desk with his paper down and his pencil behind his ear. The whole class was silent, only the sound of pencils scratching down answers filled his ears. Somehow, he had the feeling he was being watched. He looked to the left, where Sheen sat with a confused look on his face. Jimmy glanced at Sheen's paper to see that he was on question 7 of 50.   
  
"Go figure," Jimmy thought as he rolled his eyes.   
  
He turned to his right, only to see Cindy quickly turn her head back down to her paper. She looked back at him, gave him a dirty look, then went back to her test.   
  
"What's her problem?" he asked himself, then he remembered what was always her problem, "Oh yeah, must be me. She's probably mad cause I got done first."   
  
He glanced at her paper. Question 45. He did have to admit, she was pretty smart.   
  
"Maybe that's why we should be a perfect match," he thought, then he realized what he had just thought.   
  
He hit himself lightly on the head, and shook the thought off. Behind him, he could hear an eraser going like crazy. He turned around to see a frustrated Carl scribbling on his paper, then erasing it. He glanced at his paper to see that he was on question 26. He looked at Carl's answer sheet, only to see that a few of the answers had something to do with llamas. Only one, surprisingly, was in fact, supposed to be answered llama. He thanked God that the teacher wasn't in the room. All his glancing at other's papers would have gotten his test taken up, and he might be held after, causing him to miss the start of Sheen's party.  
  
He decided that he'd better face forward before the teacher came back. He faced the board, and as if on cue, the teacher walked into the room. He sat at his desk, and rubbed his temples. This was something he did every day since the beginning of the year. Most students wondered why he did it, and most of them concluded that he had a constant headache. Nobody could blame him. He had Cindy and Jimmy both in his class. The two were always at each other's throats, and had always been since God knows when. Neither could remember, nor could their friends.  
  
They all just knew that that was how it'd always been. Nothing had really changed since they were in grade school. I mean, they grew up and all, yeah, but they still argued like a couple of immature kids. But most people could see the real reason they argued. When they fought, both practically held up a sign with big bold letters reading "HEY EVERYONE, WE'RE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER AND ARE TOO BLIND TO SEE IT AND TOO AFRAID TO COME OUT AND SAY IT!"  
  
Of course, nobody let them know they saw it. Well, except for Sheen but that was because Sheen really was not the smartest cookie in the jar. Carl really didn't notice at all. He figured they hated each other. But enough about that. As I was saying, Jimmy sat in his desk. He started to daydream about college, and graduating, and becoming a rocket scientist. Somehow his eyes wandered over to Cindy, who luckily didn't notice. She was too busy daydreaming herself.  
  
"Dang, she sure is beautiful. I wonder what she's thinking of. Wait, no I don't. Ah, heck with it. Its not like anybody can read my mind anyway, so what's it matter," thought Jimmy.   
  
Across the isle, Cindy was having her own thoughts. She noticed Jimmy staring, but pretended not to. The thing was she liked it.   
  
"I wonder why he keeps looking over here with those stupid, big, beautiful, blue eyes... Eww, did I just think that? About Nerdtron? Oh well, he is kinda cute... Oh, there my stupid brain goes again. Oh well, no one will ever know how I feel," she thought, watching him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
She finally turned her head completely, where her green eyes met his blue eyes. Both were captivated by the other.   
  
"What has she become over these years?" He thought, "When did this metamorphosis take place?"   
  
Neither really noticed what they were doing until they heard Sheen cry out in frustration and snapped out of it.   
  
"Mr. Estevez, do you have something to share with the rest of the class?" asked their teacher, Mr. Komekami. They called him Mr. K. for short.   
  
"N-no sir," said Sheen as he got back to work.   
  
Jimmy and Cindy blushed as they glanced back at each other at the same time, then looked to the front of the room.   
  
Both of them were getting bored, so they started to daydream again.   
  
"I wonder if she'll dance with me at the party tonight."   
  
"I wonder if he'll ask me to dance at the party tonight."   
  
Both were getting similar thoughts in their heads (obviously), then pushing them aside believing that they were impossible. Finally, the bell rang at the end of class. Most of the class ran to the front and turned in their papers. But Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, and Cindy all stayed behind.   
  
"Mr. K, we're gonna miss you in college," said Cindy as they all walked up to his desk.   
  
"Well, I'm sure I'll miss all of you too. Now, you run along and have a nice life," said Mr. K.   
  
"Wait, we know that we've probably caused you a lot of trouble this year, with our constant fighting and competition,. so we'd like to apologize, and give you this gift." Jimmy said this, placing a case of aspirin on his desk.   
  
"Thanks, kids," said Mr. K. "I'll save it for my next couple like you that like each other too much to admit," said Mr. K, smiling.   
  
"You're welcome," they said.   
  
They all shook hands with their teacher, and they walked out.   
  
At the last second, both Jimmy and Cindy popped their heads back in, and said, "And just for the record, we do NOT like each other."   
  
Mr. K. laughed and waved at them as they walked out together, not entirely convinced that what they just said was true.   
  
They left the building, and turned around. Each teenager, or young adult, loked at the building that they would one day miss. But not yet. Oh no, not now. At that moment they where all ready to party. They were ready to celebrate their freedom from the prison known as school. Or at least until college. But that would be totally different.   
  
They were all headed for Jimmy's car in the next moment. Jimmy had replaced his hover car with a real one. His car was a red convertible. Libby had her own car too, and so did Cindy, but they all took Jimmy's to school since his was the nicest. Or at least it was in the summer since he could take down the roof. The only downfalls to the wind in your hair cooling you off in the early summer were the messed up hair and the bugs that somehow missed the windshield. But that was no big deal, and they had brushes and combs for their hair, so they where fine.  
  
They all got in, Jimmy driving, Carl in front, and in the back from the right over where Sheen, Libby, then Cindy.   
  
"Ready?" asked Jimmy.   
  
"Duh, or why else would we have gotten into your car?" said Cindy.   
  
"Ya know, I could just kick you out. But I meant are you ready for my newest enhancement?" asked Jimmy.   
  
"Uh, Jimmy, what new enhancement. Is it gonna hurt?" asked Carl, nervously.   
  
"Not really. I've created a bug blocker for my car so there won't be anymore stray bugs. Its an invisible barrier made like a mosquito net that catches bugs and pushes them away unharmed. That way I don't have to wipe their guts off my windshield either," Jimmy explained.   
  
Libby and Cindy looked at each other, then back at Jimmy. "Ewwww!" they said in unison.  
  
"Enough chit-chat, Jimmy. I need to get home to set up," said Sheen.   
  
"Yeah, and could you drop me off at his house? I'm gonna help him set up for the party," said Libby.   
  
"And me too. I've gotta keep them from goofing off," said Carl.   
  
"No problem," said Jimmy as he started up the engine to his car.   
  
Pretty soon they where on their way to drop Carl, Sheen and Libby off at Sheen's house. Sheen and Libby had been going out since Middle school, and yet they still had the same flame still burning. They were truly in love, and Jimmy and Cindy where the same way. Only Jimmy and Cindy would never tell anyone that liked each other.   
  
Everyone could already figure it out anyway. The way they would always argue over the dumbest things was the biggest sign. And the banter they used, which was their way of flirting. Of course, everyone saw this but them. They were too blind to see it. Anyway, they arrived at Sheen's house.   
  
They waved goodbye as Carl, Sheen and Libby got out of the car.   
  
"See ya tonight," they said to the two who were still in the car.   
  
Jimmy nodded, and they took off.   
  
Cindy took Carl's seat as they pulled out.   
  
"Hey, uh, Jimmy," said Cindy nervously.   
  
"Yeah, Cindy?" said Jimmy.   
  
"Um, do you mind if I ride with you to the party tonight? Since my car is in the shop getting repaired," Cindy asked, still nervously.  
  
"Uh, okay sure," he said, "but on one condition."   
  
Cindy looked at him questioningly.   
  
"And what's that?" she asked.   
  
"You have to be my date to the party," he said, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.   
  
"Okay, sure, I'll be your party date," she said after a pause to think, which she only used to make it seem like she had to think about her answer. She really wanted to scream a yes at him, but then that would give everything away, not to mention throw off his driving.  
  
It was not long before they were at their homes.   
  
"Uh, thanks for the ride, Neutron," said Cindy as she got out of the car and shut the door.   
  
"No problem, Vortex," he said, doing the same, "Oh, and I'll see you at about 5:30, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Cindy.   
  
They waved goodbye, then made their way to their houses. As soon as Cindy got inside, she shut the door behind her, put her back against it, and grinned from ear to ear. She put her hand on her heart, feeling that her heart rate had just gone up a little bit, but she soon calmed down and went to her bedroom.  
  
At the Neutron house, Jimmy was just as excited. He was in his bedroom, smiling at himself for finally getting a date with the girl of his dreams. After nearly 8 years of arguing with her, he had finally asked her to be his date for something. He decided to spend the rest of his free time in the lab going through different outfits that VOX could provide for him. He had to first make a few adjustments, such as the clothing size, and the occasion. He decided, after trying on hundreds of outfits, that he would wear a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, and a denim jacket with his atomic sign on the back and front left.  
  
He left his hair the same as it always was. He left his lab, and went into his house. In his kitchen, he grabbed a can of Purple Flurp and a couple of cookies, and went into his living room to watch TV until Cindy arrived. He flipped through the channels, yet there really was nothing on. He just left the TV on Nickelodeon and went back into his kitchen where he heard his mother come in and begin putting away groceries, while his father sat at the table and started on a new duck model.   
  
When Judy saw him, she greeted him with a big hug.  
  
"Jimmy, I'm so proud of you. You're finally finishing school," she said.   
  
"Uh, yeah Mom, but its not official until next week. Now will you let me go? You're making it harder for me to breathe," said Jimmy, gasping a little.   
  
"Oh, sorry honey," said Judy as she released him.   
  
"Hey, Jimbo, why so dressed up?" asked Hugh as he noticed Jimmy's outfit.   
  
"Oh, I'm going to Sheen's end of school year party."   
  
Judy gave Jimmy a look that was a mix of worry and warning.   
  
"Now, Jimmy, remember that you need to be home by 12:00, and don't do anything underage or premarital that you know you're not supposed to do," said Judy.   
  
"Mom, I know, I'm not 12 anymore. I'm all grown up now," said Jimmy.   
  
"I know Jimmy, but you'll always be my little baby," said Judy, giving Jimmy a bigger hug than before.   
  
"Uh- Mom... can't... breathe," said Jimmy. Judy released him, and he took big gasps of air.   
  
"So, Jim-Jam, are you taking anyone to the party? Or are you just going to hang out with friends?" asked Hugh after Jimmy caught his breath.   
  
"Actually, I'm doing both. I'm taking Cindy, and I'm going to hang out with her, Carl, Sheen, and Libby," said Jimmy.   
  
"Oh, you mean that cute Cindy from across the street that you've always liked?" said Hugh.   
  
"Yeah, her... hey, what do you mean always liked?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Oh, Jimmy, we're your parents, we notice these things," said Judy.   
  
"Mom!" said Jimmy, a little embarrassed.   
  
"What, Jimmy, there's no one here but me and your father. No ones gonna hear that you have had a crush on the girl next door until we first moved here," said Judy.   
  
"Agh, whatever," said Jimmy as he left the room to go to his room. He decided to do a bit of last minute preparing until Cindy arrived. But no sooner had he stepped into his room had he head the doorbell ring.  
  
"Jimmy, Cindy's here!" said Judy.   
  
"Coming Mother!" said Jimmy as he ran down the stairs and into their entry hall.   
  
He looked at Cindy, and felt like he wanted to kiss her. He didn't though.   
  
"Shall we, then?" said Jimmy, offering her his arm.   
  
Cindy was shaken out of a little trance she was in when she saw him.   
  
"Uh, right, let's go," she said as she took his arm.   
  
They got into Jimmy's car, and started to back out of the driveway, while Jimmy's mom stood in the doorway, yelling for him to remember the rules they had gone over earlier. Jimmy simply waved as they drove down the road to Sheen's house, where the pary was taking place in the backyard around a bonfire.  
  
Jimmy decided to save any compliments until they ere out of his house. He wanted to save any embarrassment tht his mom would dish out.   
  
"You look really beautiful, Cindy," said Jimmy, glancing at her then back to the road.   
  
"Well, thanks, I try. You aren't lookin' so bad yourself, Jimmy," she said, then she looked out her side of the car.   
  
Jimmy looked at her, and smiled, then went back to watching the road. They could already see the smoke from the fire. The drive wasn't too long. retty soon they were parked on the side of the   
  
road in font of Sheen's house.   
  
Jimmy got out of the car, then went around and helped Cindy out of her own side. She took his arm, and they walked to the backyard. There were quite a few people already back there. Most were either dancing, socializing, or eating.   
  
They soon found Sheen trying to dance with Libby. The key word in that sentence is "trying". He wasn't doing a very good job of it, and he kept on stepping on Libby's toes. Finally he noticed Jimmy and Cindy, and they quit dancing and came over.   
  
"Hey, Jimmy!" said Sheen.   
  
"Oh, hey Sheen, great party," said Jimmy.   
  
"Hey, girl, what's up?" said Libby after she got over there. She walked a bit slower than Sheen because her feet were bothering her.   
  
"Well," Cindy looked up, "Those Ultralord-purple streamers for one thing," said Cindy.   
  
Sheen blushed.  
  
"Well, you guys know where the food and refreshments are, so, uh, c'mon, Libs, lets cut a rug!" said Sheen, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sheen, I think I wanna give my feet a- ahh," started Libby, but Sheen had her by the wrist and was leading her out onto the dance floor.   
  
"Ya wanna go join them?" asked Jimmy.   
  
"Why, Neutron, I thought you'd never ask," said Cindy, and she took Jimmy's hand as he led her out onto the dance floor.   
  
They began to dance to some music from different times. A bit of 80's, 90's, and up.   
  
They danced to "Kiss me Deadly", "Heaven", and more. All of this music was fast.   
  
"Hey, looks like Carl's got a date," said Jimmy, looking over Cindy's shoulder.   
  
Cindy turned around, and saw Brittney trying to get Carl out on the dance floor with her. They laughed at the sight as she finally coaxed him away from the buffet table. Then, Cindy turned back to Jimmy.  
  
"So, what made you wanna ask me to go with you?" asked Cindy, slightly curiously.   
  
"Well, you needed a ride, I didn't have a date, you didn't appear to have a date, and I'd been meaning to ask you since Sheen announced the party," said Jimmy, kinda dancing around the truth. (No pun intended.)   
  
"So Cindy, why'd you say yes?" asked Jimmy.   
  
"Well, like you said, I needed a ride, you looked desperate, and I wanted to dance with you," said Cindy, slightly blushing.   
  
"Since when did Cindy Vortex want to dance with me?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Well, kinda ever since you had that party way back when we were in Elementary school" said Cindy, blushing a bit more.   
  
"That long? Well, I guess I owe it to you. You're a much better dancer than that Betty what's-her-face," said Jimmy.   
  
She smiled at him, still blushing slightly. Pretty soon, the fast music stopped. A slow song began to play. The song was "Eternal Flame." (A/N: Don't own it either, The Bangles do.)   
  
"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin',  
  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
  
Is this burning an eternal flame?  
  
I believe its meant to be, darlin'  
  
I watch you when you are sleeping,   
  
you belong with me,  
  
Do you feel the same?   
  
Am I only dreaming,   
  
or is this burning an eternal flame?  
  
Say my name, the sun shines through the rain,  
  
my whole life so lonely,   
  
and then you come and ease the pain  
  
I don't wanna lose this feelin' ohhhhh  
  
Say my name, the sun shines through the rain,  
  
my whole life so lonely,   
  
and then you come and ease the pain  
  
I don't wanna lose this feelin' ohhhhh  
  
Close your eyes, give me your hand,  
  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
  
or is this burning an eternal flame  
  
Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin',  
  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
  
Is this burning an eternal flame?..."  
  
The song faded out with the chorus repeating itself. During the song, Jimmy and Cindy danced close together. His arms were around her waist, her arms around his neck, and her head resting on his shoulder. When the song faded out, she looked up into his eyes. They started to move in, and were only an inch or so apart. Then they suddenly heard Sheen. They looked up, and Sheen had nearly jumped in the middle of them.   
  
"Hey guys, we're gonna go throw old school work in the fire. Did you bring any?" asked Sheen.   
  
"I don't know, I think I left my backpack in the car. I'll go check," said Jimmy.   
  
He was slightly disappointed for not getting to kiss Cindy. He went to his car, and found his backpack with a ton of notes, some work, and some of those annoying hand-outs teachers like to give you. (syllabuses, news-letters, entry forms to stupid competitions with lame prizes, you know, the stuff that you just stick in your notebook and leave there, or at least if you're unorganized.)  
  
Jimmy had memorized everything that was important throughout the schoolyear, and carried a large stack of the papers over to the bonfire.   
  
"Shoot, I didn't know we were burning old schoolwork," said Cindy after Jimmy got back, "Mind if I burn some of yours?"   
  
Jimmy nodded, and gave her half of the pile.   
  
They began to make balls of paper and threw them in the fire. They watched as their papers and the papers of others turned to ash in seconds. After awhile, nobody had any pape left, so they sat there around the fire. It was a fairly cool summer night, so the heat felt pretty good.   
  
"Nice night," said Cindy, "Its beautiful, isn't it?"   
  
"Uh-huh," said Jimmy, first looking at the stars, then he looked at Cindy.   
  
The stars where reflecting in her eyes, making them sparkle even more, and the fire was also seen dancing in her eyes.   
  
"Beautiful," Jimmy whispered.  
  
Cindy turned her head and looked into his eyes. Like hers, they reflected the stars and the flames. To her, his eyes resembled the sky itself. In an instant, she and Jimmy were once again lost in each other's eyes. They slowly moved in closer to each other, losing all control of their movements.   
  
Suddenly, Nick threw an unopened can of Purple Flurp on the fire, and it exploded, scaring the living daylights out of everyone. Nick and his posse laughed at everyone for nearly jumping out of their skins.  
  
Sheen, who had been poking at the fire with a stick, was nearly hit with a piece of aluminum from the can. Libby sttod up and started to get a little angry.   
  
"Nick, what'd you do that for. Your stupid little joke nearly hit Sheen in the head. Do you have any idea what damage that could have caused?" said Libby.   
  
"Yeah, but that was totally awsome, Nick! The way that can exploded was so ultra-cool!" said Sheen.   
  
He began to reach for a can himself.   
  
"Oh no you don't Sheen," said Libby, taking the can away from him.   
  
Sheen gave her a slight pouty lip, but she ignored it and put the Purple Flurp back into the cooler.   
  
"Besides," Libby looked over to where Jimmy and Cindy were pretending to not know that the other was there, just in case they had been spotted only centimeters from each other, "I think that our friends over there were having one of those little moments that they think no one sees."   
  
Sheen looked over to them, and Nick totally ignored everyone and decided to approach Betty.   
  
"How can you tell?" asked Sheen.   
  
"Well, they look like they're looking away from each other, which makes it obvious that something almost happened. you know they've done that since we were ten," explained Libby.   
  
"Ah, I concur. Wow, I didn't even know I knew that word!" said Sheen.   
  
"Oh, Sheen, you are such an idiot," said Libby, shaking her head.   
  
"A-ha, but I'm YOUR idiot!" said Sheen.   
  
"That's right," Libby said before kissing him.   
  
Then they went over to where Jimmy and Cindy where doing a bad job of ignoring each other.   
  
"Hey guys," said Sheen.   
  
Jimmy and Cindy looked up at Sheen, who had Libby on his arm.   
  
"So, did I do a good job or what?" asked Sheen, grinning.   
  
"Yeah, Sheen, you did great," said Jimmy.   
  
"So, what was going on over here?" asked Libby, smirking slightly at them.   
  
Jimmy and Cindy turned red, as Cindy replied, "N-nothing... we were just sitting here and enjoying the party until Nick nearly scared us out of our skins!"   
  
Jimmy nodded.   
  
"Uh-huh.." Libby said, stillgiving them a smirk.   
  
Sheen was doing the same. They both blushed even deeper.   
  
"Really, it was nothing, Libs," said Cindy, giving her a serious look.   
  
"Whatever you say, Cindy," said Libby as her and Sheen walked away to talk to other people.  
  
Jimmy and Cindy were feeling slightly uneasy after that, and they looked at each other that way. Finally, the silence was broken by Cindy.   
  
"What exactly did happen, Jimmy?" Jimmy thought for a second.   
  
"I'm not at all sure. I guess maybe someone spiked the punch..." he said.   
  
"Jimmy, we didn't have any punch," said Cindy. J  
  
Jimmy laughed a little embarassed.   
  
"Oh yeah," he said, smiling widely and putting his hand behind his head.   
  
He had his head tilted slightly and his eyes were closed. He looked so goofy that Cindy couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Jimmy opened his eyes and looked at her, a bit confused looking.   
  
"What?" he asked, one eyebrow arched.   
  
"You-you looked so silly..." she said.   
  
He started laughing a little as well. Suddenly, they felt small drops of water hit their faces. They looked up, and saw that dark clouds were beginning to cover up the stars that they had been looking at earlier. They saw a few flashes of lightning.   
  
"Oh, great," said Cindy, "a summer storm."   
  
"We should leave before the storm starts up," said Jimmy.   
  
As if on cue, the rain started to pour. Within seconds everyone was soaked. Jimmy looked over at Sheen, though it was hard to see the other side of the bon fire due to all of the smoke. Jimmy grabbed Cindy's hand and went around the pit where the fire had been. He found Sheen on his porch with Libby under the covered area. He seemed to be smiling. Jimmy and Cindy also went onto the porch.   
  
"Sheen, why are you smiling? The rain ruined your party," said Jimmy.   
  
"Yeah, I know, but it was worth it to see all those preppy girls who showed up run like the water would melt them if it touched their hair. (A/n: I think it's funny to watch) Plus, my dad said that I could have a bon fire if I could put it out. I didn't know how to put out a fire that big, but I did it anyway," said Sheen.   
  
He looked at Jimmy and Cindy's hands, which were still linked because neither had remembered to let go. They followed Sheen's gaze, and quickly let go and put their hands behind their backs, blushing wildly.   
  
"Well, we better get going home. Bye," said Jimmy as he once again grabbed Cindy's hand and they ran for his car.   
  
Lucky for him, he had installed a device in his car that immediately put the top up if it started to rain.   
  
They both got in, buckled up, and left for their homes. The whole car ride was silent, except for the rain hitting the car. Jimmy finally pulled up in Cindy's driveway first. He could have made her walk home, but he really didn't feel like being that mean. He opened his glove compartment and pulled out the umbrella he kept stored in there. He stepped out of the car, opened the umbrella, and went around to Cindy's door and held out his hand for her. She took his hand and got out of the car.  
  
They walked up onto her front porch, and just before opening the door, she turned to him.   
  
"Thanks again for the ride, Jimmy. I had a really great time with you," she said.   
  
"Me too," Jimmy managed to get out.   
  
At that moment a crash of thunder scared Cindy half to death, causing her to slip off of one the steps. She was caught by Jimmy's strong arms, gently embracing her. She looked up into his eyes, and him down into heres. They both stood there under the umbrella, not taking their eyes off of one another.  
  
When had this happened?" Cindy thought to herself, "When did Neutron become so tall and handsome?"   
  
Jimmy had similar thoughts.   
  
"When did Cindy become so beautiful. I mean, she has always been, but when did I actually begin to notice this?"   
  
He touched her wet hair, gently running his fingers through it. Some hidden force once again began to pull them together. Their faces were merely centimeters apart now. There was no one there to interrupt them this time, no Sheen to jump between them or Nick causing mischief. It was Just them and the rain.   
  
Their lips touched, ever so gently at first, but then adding in all the passion that they could put into it. They finally released, both smiling and blushing slightly. She thanked him again, and went inside. He touched his lips where he had been kissed by the girl of his dreams. He sighed, then made his way to his car, and drove the ever so short distance to his home across the street. He went into his house, but not before turning around and looking at Cindy's house. It was still and quiet, except for the rain that fell upon it.   
  
Jimmy stepped into his house and was greeted by his mother.   
  
"Hey honey. I'm guessing your party was called off due to rain," said Judy.   
  
Jimmy nodded.   
  
"I'm sorry honey," she said.   
  
"Its okay Mom, It was perfect," was all he said before going to his room.  
  
Goddard was up there waiting for him. "Hey boy," said Jimmy as he entered his room and saw his mechanical dog sitting on the floor in front of his window.   
  
"Guess what boy. Tonight was the best night of my life," said Jimmy as he jumped onto his bed, "Ya know why?"   
  
Goddard opened up the little screen on his chest. It read: "YOU KISSED CINDY VORTEX." Jimmy looked at Goddard strangely.   
  
"How'd you know?"   
  
"Bark!" Goddard said before his screen changed to the scene where Jimmy and Cindy were on her front porch. It had been shot from Jimmy's window.   
  
"Oh, so you saw that," said Jimmy.   
  
"Bark! Bark!" Goddard barked happily as he jumped up on Jimmy's bed and licked his face.   
  
Goddard then went back down onto the floor. Jimmy got back up out of bed, and took off his shirt. He glanced out his window to see Cindy in her pajamas, watching the rain fall. She noticed him, and she smiled at him and blew him a kiss.   
  
He smiled back, and she returned it before closing the curtains and turning in. Jimmy went back to his bed and got into it again, after turning off his lights and doing other before bed necessities. He reflected on the events of that day before drifting off to the sound of the rain drops on his window. It was a night he would never forget for as long as he lived, and even longer.   
  
THE END 


End file.
